Witt Lowry Wiki
Welcome to the Witt Lowry Wiki Page Witt Lowry is an unsigned musician who uploads his original music to his YouTube channel where he has earned over 500,000 subscribers. About Witt Lowry Witt Lowry (or Mark Lawrence Richard Jr.) got his rapper name "Witt Lowry" from an early age, "Witty" which he found by looking through the dictionary and he thought that he suited his style of rap. He ended up changing it due to the fact that people found it hard to find his music. He changed it to Witt (Which is kept from his original name to stay true to it) Lowry (Which is a variation of his second name Lawrence). Mark was born in Connecticut, USA on February 28, 1991. He went to college to study Graphic Design and he graduated with a degree in graphic design. He then went to get a job sitting behind a desk working on graphic design as it was his passion. When he realized that the career he was in had a limit as to where he could get to with it, he quit and started to pursue rap, as music was another passion of his. In 2013 Witt Lowry released 'Kindest Regards' a self-titled mixtape full of raw passion and emotion. With hit singles like 'Wake Up' and 'Kindest Regards' which helped Witt Lowry gain some attention in the underground rap scene. Since then has consistently released copyright music, hit singles 'Like I Do' and 'I Could Be' propelled Witt Lowry's presence in the rap game. In 2015, Witt Lowry released his debut album "Dreaming With Our Eyes Open," which ended up reaching #24 spot on Billboard's R&B & Hip Hop Chart, #5 on Billboard Heatseekers Chart, #23 overall in iTunes, and #5 in iTunes Hip-Hop Chart. Witt Lowry soon after that went on the Dreaming With Our Eyes Open Tour, taking on the Northeastern USA. After the successful release of his debut album, Witt Lowry started working on a new album the day after the release of DWOEO. He tweeted that the following year (2016) there would be another album, but life had other plans for Witt Lowry as his father passed away from cancer late October 2015. During that time Witt never mentioned anything about his personal life and what he was going through. He continued to show his fans love and portray that everything was fine. It was only until a year later on the anniversary of his father's death that Witt Lowry came forward and spoke about his father. A couple of months later in December of 2016, Witt Lowry would release a new single called, 'Numb' produced by Steezefield which was the first single off of his new album titled "I Could Not Plan This". He released '' I Could Not Plan This'' on the 18th of September 2017. After That he released 4 singles called Piece of mind 4, Into Your Arms, Hurt and Ghost. He has now released his latest album called Nevers Road which is a place that he lived on or lived close by when he was growing up. Witt's new album hit the rockets and he has made all his fans fall in love and feel the pain when he talks about his "crash." he is the best and we all love him<3 Interview With Witt Lowry Category:Browse